mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Denji Sentai Megaranger
' ' Denji Sentai Megaranger ''is Toei Company's 21st production of the Super Sentai television series. This series centered around five high school students who find out a game they play is actually a combat simulator that leads to them become a team to fight against the evil scientist Dr. Hinnelar and Nejirejia, an evil dimensional group who plan to take over the world. The series ran for 51 between 1997 and 1998. Megaranger was used as the basis for Saban's ''Power Rangers in Space. See Through It! The Mecha of Genius High (Episode 15) Shun, the blue ranger, gets an e-mail from his friend Soichi who attends an elite high school saying something strange is going on. Shun heads over to the school and sees Soichi, who says his e-mail was nothing to take serious and may have been because of stress. Soichi invites Shun to see the school's digital research club; the club comes together to develop and solve graduate school level problems. As Shun looks on at the monitors he sees the image of an owl appear in every other image. The owl image is part of a virus put in the computers by Fukuro Nejire (Owl Nejire) to control the members of the club; with them, Fukuro Nejire has the club start building him a digital tank. Shun is able to break Soichi out of the control and flees the building; they see the physics teacher going into a building across from the main building and follow him thinking he is Fukoro Nejire in a human disguise. When they discover the teacher is human, the teacher accuses Soichi of being the human disguise of Fukuro Nejire as his body temperature is higher than normal. Shun appears to come under Fukuro Nejire's control, sits down at a computer and begins working on Fukuro Nejire's tank. Fukuro Nejire reveals he was possessing Soichi and comes out in his true form. After knocking the teacher unconscious and taking Shun to the club room to work, the other Rangers come to try and free Shun and the others. Somehow Shun has pretending to be under Fukuro Nejire's and destroys the digital tank and joins the other Rangers to take on and take out Fukuro Nejire, which frees the digital research club from his control. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h57m00s420.png|The physics teacher serves as a red herring... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h57m07s523.png|as he does experiments... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h57m13s446.png|and then runs away Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h57m20s950.png|Soichi invites Shun to check out the digital research club Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h58m22s416.png|Everything seems normal at first... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h58m39s713.png|as the member work on and work out problems Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-18h59m06s533.png|Shun sits down at a computer Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h00m00s048.png|and begins to see the owl image appearing Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h00m07s249.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h00m39s958.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h00m48s878.png|Shun tries to alert Soichi about the owl image Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h01m57s596.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h02m31s520.png|The lights in the room go dark... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h04m37s474.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h09m02s829.png|Fukuro Nejire appears and orders them to work... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h10m05s810.png|for the benefit of Nejirejia Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h10m11s708.png|Fukuro Nejire lets loose his hypnotic gaze... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h10m22s841.png|and the members begin to work... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h10m36s701.png|"For the benefit of Nejirejia" Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h11m20s365.png|They begin building the digital tank Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h11m41s493.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h11m50s848.png|Shun is able to break Soichi from Fukuro Nejire's control Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h12m17s392.png|The two see the physics teacher heading to the annex... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h14m57s087.png|and follow after him and see the digital tank being made real Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h15m04s713.png|Shun accuses the teacher of being Fukuro Nejire in disguise... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h15m19s009.png|until he's thrown to the ground; the teacher says Soichi is Fukuro Nejire Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h15m47s826.png|Shun (appears to) come under Fukuro Nejire's control... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m00s617.png|and begin to work on the digital tank Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m16s463.png|Soichi is revealed to be... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m23s003.png|possessed by Fukuro Nejire Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m35s313.png|Fukuro Nejire reveals that anyone who sees his image comes under his control Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m53s820.png|The physics teacher is of no use to Fukuro Nejire... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h16m57s915.png|he hits the teacher with his beam... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h17m15s277.png|and knocks him unconscious Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h17m34s153.png|Shun and the club continue working on the digital tank Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h17m49s135.png|Shun continues working when the other Rangers arrive Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h19m18s547.png|The club continues to work on the tank... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h23m06s555.png|the control image of Fukuro Nejire is destroyed... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h23m13s605.png|and the club members are freed Tenacious! Hinnelar's Counterattack (Episode 45) Kenta (the Red Ranger) hasn't been doing well in class, neither have Shintaro and Jiro, two classmates of Kenta. The trio get Koichiro (the Black Ranger) to help them study to improve their grades. As Shintaro and Jiro are walking they see a bus for a Super Infinite Ability Development Seminar. Shibolena, the female general, appears and promises that anyone who takes the seminar for one hour will be able to pass any entrance exams. The people surrounding the bus eagerly enter the bus to take the seminar; Shintaro runs to be the last person on the bus, leaving Jiro behind. The bus drives off. Shintaro appears late to take the make-up test with Kenta and Jiro; Shintaro takes the exam with ease and passes it with a perfect score, to the surprise of Kenta, Jiro, and their teacher. Three female classmates of Shintaro come up to him and he leads them to the large classroom where he took the test; there he shoots laser-like needles from his hands and puts clips on their ears, bringing them under the same control as he is. The four leave the room and encounter three more classmates; they shoot the needles and put them under control. Jiro tells Kenta about what has happen and they go and look for Shintaro and the others. Kenta finds Shintaro and the other going into the seminar bus; Kenta follows and finds the bus is actually the passage to Hinnelar City, the city Dr. Hinnelar has built. Kenta is stopped Togebari Nejire (Thorn-Needle Nejire) who puts a control clip on Kenta and tells him to go into the city. The Rangers follow after and see that the controlled people are helping build Dr. Hinnelar's army and potentially serving to be digitized as part of his experiments. The Rangers and Jiro (who followed them into the city) encounter controlled Kenta and Shintaro who order them to obey Dr. Hinnelar and fight with them. The Blue and Yellow Ranger are able to shoot the clips off of Kenta and Shintaro and free them. After they fight and destroy Togebari Nejire, Hinnelar City disappears along with the people brought there. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h40m45s089.png|The Super Infinite Ability Development Seminar bus comes around... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h41m42s397.png|and stops to spread the word Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h42m25s182.png|Shintaro thinks it sounds cool while Jiro... not so much Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h42m42s559.png|Shibolena, in human guise, says that the seminar will help people Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h43m44s075.png|A young man explains that he's failed the entrance exams several times... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h44m33s378.png|and asks if the seminar will really help him Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h44m44s942.png|Shibolena says that one hour of the seminar will guarantee him success Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h44m59s548.png|Shintaro runs to make the bus after hearing the pitches made Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h45m38s722.png|Shintaro is the last person to board the bus Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h45m44s107.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h45m52s424.png|The bus departs with Shintaro and everyone on board Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h46m39s879.png|Shintaro enters the make-up test late after "attending" the seminar Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h46m53s837.png|Kenta is puzzled by what's happened to Shintaro Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h47m29s605.png|Shintaro takes... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h48m44s865.png|and completes the test rather quickly Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h49m15s832.png|The teacher comes to check Shintaro's work... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h49m27s974.png|and to his surprise Shintaro scores 100 on the test Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h51m00s395.png|Shintaro cracks a wry smile at the result Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h51m13s328.png|Three female classmates approach Shintaro about his success on the test Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h51m18s803.png|Shintaro tells them that if they want to be like him to follow him... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h51m36s034.png|They follow after him Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h51m52s941.png|Shintaro leads them back to the large classroom... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h52m00s056.png|crosses his arms... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h52m06s172.png|and fires needles at them... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h52m11s180.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h52m21s024.png|which place the control clips on the students... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h52m57s968.png|bringing them under control like him Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h53m06s230.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h53m54s394.png|Shintaro and the girls leave the room Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h56m33s379.png|turn the corner... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h56m45s468.png|and encounter three classmates on the stairs Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h57m38s116.png|One classmate asks if Shintaro is ok as he doesn't look too well Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h57m44s994.png|Shintaro and the girls cross their arms... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h57m50s326.png|and fire their needles... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h57m54s750.png|to bring the boys under control Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h57m59s838.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h58m05s036.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h58m09s098.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h58m14s988.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-19h59m48s934.png|Shintaro and his fellow controlled students all enter the seminar bus Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h02m20s400.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h02m28s730.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h02m34s525.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h02m45s241.png|Kenta runs after Shintaro and the other students Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h02m56s423.png|The door closes behind Kenta trapping him in the bus Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h03m01s123.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h03m06s747.png|The bus is actually a passageway that Shintaro and the others are going through Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h03m45s618.png|Kenta starts to go up the passageway... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h03m55s044.png|but is stopped... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h03m59s515.png|by Togebari Nejire, the source of the control needles and clips Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m07s609.png|Togebari fires his needles at Kenta... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m12s907.png|to bring him under his control Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m16s583.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m20s787.png|Kenta is thrown back against the wall... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m25s893.png|and then stands up with the clip now on his ear Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m30s508.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m41s862.png|Kenta is told he is ready and should go into Hinnelar City Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h04m49s949.png|Kenta follows the command... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h05m15s530.png|and heads into Hinnelar City Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h06m36s048.png|Dr. Hinnelar's army brings people into the city by force Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h07m33s642.png|Shibolena explains that the clipped human will be digitized and give up their human form Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h07m50s198.png|"Dr. Hinnelar!!" Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m02s033.png|Dr. Hinnelar!!" Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m27s808.png|The clipped human develop an upgraded army for Dr. Hinnelar Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m37s324.png|Kenta steps forward... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m44s279.png|and asks what the Rangers are doing Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m51s002.png|and gets backed up by Shintaro Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h08m59s531.png|Kenta... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h09m06s025.png|and Shintaro are armed for a fight... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h09m16s321.png|Kenta and Shintaro begin their attack Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h09m27s675.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h09m46s830.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m08s026.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m14s723.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m32s165.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m38s982.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m47s533.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h10m54s943.png|"Obey Dr. Hinnelar!!" Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m00s172.png|"Obey Dr. Hinnelar!!" Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m16s140.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m24s220.png|Shun see that the ear clip is controlling Kenta Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m29s477.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m45s731.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h11m55s238.png|Jiro asks Shintaro to attack him and not Miku... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h12m10s507.png|Shintaro grabs Jiro... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h12m24s884.png|yells, "Obey Dr. Hinnelar!!"... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h13m22s637.png|and knees Jiro Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h13m43s073.png|Shun and Kenta grapple on the ground... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h13m52s867.png|Shun is able to restrain Kenta... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m08s832.png|and tells the other Rangers to shoot the ear clip Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m13s063.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m20s677.png|They fire on Shintaro's ear clip Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m26s280.png|the ear clip falls off... Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m31s764.png|Shintaro collapses once the clip is off Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m36s104.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-20h14m41s078.png|Kenta is shocked to see the Rangers once he is freed Category:Eastern Live Action Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Peril